User blog:Peachstar Kratt/ICAN'TWAITHAVEASNEAKPEEK
I'm sorry guys But I need to give you guys a sneak peek of my newest fanfic that I'm currently writing. It's too good to bottle in for another month and a half. IT DOES NOT HAVE SPOILERS I SWEAR TO YOU. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER 8 OF HIERARCHY (Mild swearing abound. Like, one swear. That's it.) Still feeling tired, instead of watching the Burly Bears game on tonight, I went to bed. As my head hit the pillow, I immediately fell asleep in a snore session. While I felt peaceful, my dreams were anything but. I was in some white void. Nothing was there--no walls, no doors, no windows. Odd. Until...wait... Was that Otto? I raced towards the dark figure, like a speck in the distance. It got closer, and closer...and before I could blink, I landed on my butt with an 'oof'. My eyes gazed up to meet Otto, his hand outstretched, like he was trying to block me or something. "Did you think you could just run up and hug me? You idiot." Otto shook his head as I got to my feet, my back to him. "You're not my friend. You're the most worthless thing I have ever seen!" As I turned to face him, he did the unthinkable. He punched me square on the cheek. Like a cartoon character, I spun around and stumbled for a bit before shaking my head in an attempt to clear the dizziness. "I...I..." "Aww, p-p-poor O-Olive can't get her words out?" Opening my eyes wide as I rubbed my cheek, I could see him better: he was drained of color and was now gray, and he had the six Odd Squad logos slowly circling his torso like Saturn's rings, which were also drained of color. "Aww, seems you went blind. I'm so ''sorry." As he made a move to hit me again, I managed to quickly grab him by the wrists and restrain him. "Who are you, you bully?" "The name is Malevolent Otto. I'm the evil immoral version of your Agent Otto." he explained, darkness shrouding his high-pitched voice. "''I ''am basically coming to you to describe your future." "By beating me up?!" "''Exactly!" His face got close to mine. "And at the same time, Otto's getting beaten up by Iniquitous Olive. Have a look." With a snap of his fingers, a portal of sorts opened up in front of me, like a gaping black hole anyone could fall into. Inside, I could see Otto in his bed, snoring away. Typicall Otto. He'd always been a snorer. I could also see his dream, the evil me mocking him, tormenting him, trying to make him feel intimidated and scared. Lucky for me, he was standing up for himself, fighting back. "OTTO!" I screamed. Malevolent Otto laughed. "You see, Olive, you can't reach your little partner. ''He will wake up, and believe this is true." He was so close to my face now, his nose was against mine. "Arguments will ensue, Olive. Realize that." "NO!!!" "YES!!!" he growled. "Leadership comes with its perks, and downfalls. Just you wait. Otto will have you out and gone faster than I can say 'chocolate creme pie'! EEEHAHAHAHA!" Oh crap. It was Odd Todd. I could see Otto one last time in the portal before another snap of what was now Odd Todd's fingers sealed it closed. And that's when I knew I was screwed. ''iworkedsohardonthisplez ittookmelikeanhourandahalftowritethatchapter Category:Blog posts